Air Hockey
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Amanda/Kelly Leak  70's Original Version  short. Centered around the first time the two Bears best players talk to each other in the movie, only told from Kelly Leaks POV with some added extras.


Money, a good piece of ass, and his bike.

These three things had always been the top priorities on his list of important things. Things that he'd done well at trying to maintain and get his hands on. Something he was damn proud of.

Money, being at the top of the list, was placed so, because without money, the other two weren't as attainable. To get him some good piece of ass, he needed his bike. To keep his bike in check, he needed money for parts. But having money also helped his chance of getting some ass. Something his fifteen-year-old self had figured out at twelve-years-old.

Now getting money was hard. He was fifteen-years-old, and finding a decent job at that age... Well it was damn near impossible for someone with his track record. Plus... He really didn't feel like getting a job. So! To obtain money, he started getting into an act that one could do with anything that was a competition; gambling.

And since he was fifteen, he figured he'd gamble doing the one thing he was good at; air hockey. And he'd made a great profit in gambling with air hockey. He was good at it. Having spent most of his previous years without a Harley down at the old arcade, he'd spent all his summers playing the game to pass the time, while other kids played baseball; something he was good at, but didn't want to mess with.

So he stuck to air hockey gambling. And because of his age, adults and older teens always thought that beating a "punk ass" kid like him would be like a walk in the park. At least that's what they thought... Til they were paying him at the end of the game, looks of frustration and disbelief on their faces.

So for his fifteenth summer of his life, he'd expected to be doing what he always did; riding around town, hanging out by the ball park and trying to pick up chicks, and taking money from dumb-asses who'd underestimate him.

And so far it had gone just as he'd planned... Til she walked into the arcade and strolled right up to his air hockey table. After having just beat some older guys ass at his gambling game, he'd turned around to continue puffing on his cigarette, trying to get the attention of some hot, older, brunette playing pinball on one of the machines behind him, only for her to stroll on up to stand across from him on the opponent side of the table.

"Saw you throw the ball the other day. Got a great arm."

Although he wouldn't admit it, she'd startled him. But he'd kept his cool, as he slowly turned to look at her, surprise and interest on his face. "So, so?" He answered back, as he watched her pick the puck out of the bottom, before placing it on the table, grabbing the putter, before sliding it back and forth on the table.

Grabbing his putter, he waited for her to go. To his interest and amusement, she batted the puck around like a cat, before skillfully knocking it forward with a flick of her wrist, sending it bouncing off the sides and over to him, before he knocked it back her way, only for her to hit it harder, surprising him and causing it to go into his goal. _Lucky shot...That's all!_ He told himself, as he removed the puck from his goal's hole.

"We could use a good outfield on our team." He scoffed, as he raised a brow at her in a mocking gesture. "Oh you call what you got a team?" He shot back. He watched her purse her lips together and her eyes flare with annoyance, before it quickly disappeared behind a cool fa sage, as he knocked the puck her way.

Determination glowed in her eyes, as she stuck her tongue out slightly to the side in concentration, following the puck with her eyes and hand, knocking at it whenever it got to close. He knocked her way and she knocked it back, before she switched directions with her hit, sending it right into his goalie, which he'd purposely, though acting like he tried to block it, let get in.

He looked down at the goal, before up at her, watching her toss her hair to the side, a look of triumph on her face. He inwardly grinned. _Does she really think its that easy to beat me? This babes a proud one. _Amused and slightly entranced by her, he placed the puck back on the table, and smoothly knocked it her way.

The two began to knock the puck around once again, both showing strong determination to best each other. "What chu got against baseball, anyway?" He heard her ask, as they continued knocking the puck back and forth, until, once again, she scored.

He gave her a "if you must know" sort of look, as he reached in the goalie hole to get the puck. "Well the baseball you all play is for fagots and old farts who don't have anything better to do with themselves," his tone was mocking, yet calm and cool.

Her expression hardened slightly, as he placed the puck back on the table. "Well you must like those kind of guys! You sure do hang around on the field often enough!" Her voice was a "matter-of-fact" kind of tone that made his skin crawl with annoyance. She innocently kept her eyes away from him as they knocked the puck back and forth, til she knocked it into the goalie.

"There's nice ass at the field, that's why I hang around there," he counted back quickly. Amusement washed over him, as her shoulders squared, and she glared at him. And actually looking hot while doing so. He normally didn't go for younger girls or girls his own age... But this girl had something. Some spark that he couldn't turn away from.

Their game continued and silence fell between them for awhile. Three minutes past before she spoke, only after knocking the puck into his goal once again. "I hear you like to gamble." With those words, his "business side", as he liked to call it, kicked in. "We go a dollar a game here," he slid the puck over to her, "serve it"

A slight smile appeared on her face, as she lightly shook her head. "I don't wanna play for money." Silence fell between the two, as she locked her eyes with his, sending a thrill of a chill down his spine almost. "If I win you play ball for the bears."

He leaned his head back slightly and to the side, a brow raised an inch and a challenging tone coming to his voice. "And if I win?" She leaned forward on the table for a second or two, before straightening herself up. "Name it."

And that struck a cord in him. He had to name it. He locked eyes with her, waiting for her to show a sign of bluffing. She simply kept her head up and her eyes on him, a small smile on her face. He stared at her for a minute, letting a smile of his own appear on his face. He knew what he wanted from her if he won. _When_ he won.

"You like the Rolling Stones?"

**R&R Plz**


End file.
